The present invention relates to an ultrashort pulse laser processing apparatus for processing a processing target such as a tissue of a processing target's eye.
Apparatuses are suggested which are able to perform micro processing of the processing target by emitting an ultrashort pulse laser beam such as a femtosecond laser beam (see UEHARA, Yuzuru et al. “Micro processing fiber laser” Laser processing academic journal Vol. 14, No. 3 (2007) p. 159 to 163). Since the pulse laser beam does not involve heating, also does not require selection of the target material, is able to perform the micro processing of a micron order, and is able to perform internal processing of a transparent target, the pulse laser beam has received much attention in recent years.